Living Dead
by Thais Brito
Summary: Isabella Swan é uma virologista que criou um Apocalipse zumbi no mundo e, agora, está tentando sobreviver após quatro anos em que os mortos voltaram para terra. Infelizmente, ela é sequestrada por um grupo de desconhecidos e descobre que não precisa sobreviver aos infectados, mas também aos humanos que sobraram. O que pode acontecer quando conhece Edward Cullen, o líder do grupo?
1. Chapter 1

''Alice.'' Sussurrei enquanto tentava fazer o mínimo de barulho possível dentro daquela coisa chamada floresta que eu odiava naquele momento. Veja bem: Meu diploma diz que sou formada em biologia, tendo como área exata a virologia, então, o que eu posso dizer? Eu deveria amar matos, deveria mesmo, contudo, é difícil amar matos quando um monte de gente que foi morta e agora vive, (isso mesmo, mortos-vivos, zumbis, The Walking Dead e toda essa merda) está correndo atrás de você, está tomando conta do mundo todo e está atrás de tudo o que tem carne e sangue fresco para a) comer, b) comer e matar, c) morder e te transformar ou a minha melhor opção: D) todas as outras alternativas.

Em nenhum momento da minha vida inteira, ou os seus vinte e nove anos, cheguei a pensar que viveria tempo o suficiente para criar a bosta de um virus que fazia tudo aquilo que estava sendo visto nas séries de televisão e nos filmes, mas eu fiz, sim, eu, Isabella Swan, sou a maldita filha da puta que fodeu com o mundo e que, agora, está tentando não pagar por isso ao andar o mais rápido e silenciosamente possível no meio deste mato inteiro.

No inicio, há uns quatro anos atrás, você poderia achar que deixar Forks inteira em quarentena serviria de alguma coisa, mas foi questão de semanas para que o vírus se espalhasse por todo o continente Americano e, em seguida, uma boa parte das Americas e, então, quase o mundo inteiro e quando eu digo quase, quero dizer que o único que conseguiu escapar fora Londres que teve todas as passagens - ferrovias, ciclovias e o caralho a quatro - explodidas, fechadas, mortas. Londres sobreviveu tendo como única rota de chegada a água e nós, os poucos, ao menos eu acho que somos poucos, sobrevivemos com o que podemos, ou com quem podemos.

No meu caso, eu sobrevivo com Alice e minha picape laranja que fazia um enorme barulho ao ser ligada, atraindo atenção para nós que, com o tempo, descobrimos que esses walkers, ou zumbis, eram rápidos o suficiente para chegar na gente em menos de três minutos e eles precisavam de metade disso para vir com sua orla, bando ou manada, depende do dia e do meu humor para nomear. Criei monstros, eu sei, e as pessoas deveriam estar furiosas comigo por esse simples fato, afinal, eu sou a virologista maluca que deu vida, ou morte, ao mundo das HQs e da ficção, eu merecia morrer, eu acho. Contudo, Alice pensava o contrário e achava que viver era uma dádiva nesses tempos e que eu não tive culpa porque não sabia se funcionária e não pensei que um babaca vulgo Mike Newton, um parceiro, iria descobrir a experiência e enfiar num remédio idiota do seu departamento. Então, como eu posso dizer? Atualmente, a culpa é dele já que é o nome dele nos jornais.

Talvez fosse cruel deixá-lo assumir a culpa, mas eu não tinha a intenção de transformar o mundo nesse caos, só aos dezessete anos quando sentei no quarto com as minhas primas e começamos a imagiinar como seria viver num Apocalipse Zumbi, mas isso já tinha passado e fazia tempo, então, não, nenhuma intenção de utilizar isso no mundo real, eu acho.

E agora, por conta disso tudo, nós estamos no que pode ser chamado do que restou de Forks: A floresta. Tudo agora era floresta e a cidade realmente havia morrido pelos bombardeios, pelas lojas ferradas e casas obstruidas. Acabou. Esqueça o mundo que conhecia, esse é o nosso mundo atual.

''Alice, que xixi demorado é esse?'' Eu resmunguei baixinho enquanto me enfiava entre uma árvore e outra, tentando encontrar qualquer sinal de uma baixinha em trajes rosas, mas era impossível porque ela tinha dito que se enfiaria numa moita perto do nosso acampamento - uma árvore com sacos de dormir em cima - e, agora, eu já estava há uns mil passos mais longe. ''Alice, por favorzinho, aparece, eu odeio quando você faz isso, por favor.'' Choraminguei já sentindo que eu iria me mijar por completo se ouvisse algum barulho.

Ela tinha armas. Ela era boa de mira. Ela atirava e corria. Ela não tropeçava. E eu? Eu sabia fazer o que? Atirar com armas? Sim, ser filha do Chefe de Policia me dava essa vantagem. Correr igual uma covarde ao menor sinal de perigo? Sim, sim, claro. Usar uma frigideira como arma? Yeah. Falar sozinha no meio do mato? Pode crer. Correr e cair a cada quinze passadas longas? Yep. Ser um completo desastre ambulante e armado? Sim, sim.

Okay, eu estava ferrada com e sem ela mesmo assim e, talvez, ela tenha visto isso agora e ido embora porque nos ultimos anos em que ficamos juntas, não morremos por causa dela já que eu tinha um imã para confusões.

Ela disse que ia fazer xixi e correu, só isso, qual o problema?

O problema era que eu estava sozinha e não confiava muito nisso.

Mastiguei os lábios repetidas vezes enquanto refazia o caminho de volta para a nossa árvore e, dessa vez, resolvi que não teria problemas pois conseguiria não me arranhar até lá, ou pisar em algo que chamaria a atenção de animais infectados e humanos. E, acreditemos ou não, consegui passar por tudo isso de boa, escalando a árvore e me ajeitando em seu galho, amarrando-me com a corda para ter mais certeza de que não cairia. Naquele momento, eu era Katniss Everdeen e o resto eram os Carreiristas, só estava faltando encontrar a minha Peeta.

Acabei pegando num baita sono e, por isso, quando os galhos sacudiram com mais energia que o vento estava pronto para lhe dar, abri meus olhos e prendi a respiração. Não se mova, Isabella, gritei para mim mesma enquanto ouvia aquela porra se movimentar e quando os fios picotados da minha mais nova e melhor amiga apareceram, eu suspirei alto e ganhei seu aceno.

''Onde você se enfiou, Al?''

''Eu fui naquele mato, você sabe, e a minha bunda começou a coçar e depois eu me toquei de que era uma moita com cerejas e eu sou alérgica a cereja e não queria meu belo bumbum todo fodido, então, fui num lago não muito longe e sentei a bunda na água, você sabe, eu estava segura lá dentro já que aquelas coisas não conseguem nadar.'' Cuspiu rapidamente, se ajeitando no seu próprio galho como eu fiz outrora. ''Sinto muito se eu demore i, mas estava segura e você também, então, sem reclamações, Swan.''

''Não estava reclamando, eu só...'' Comecei a tagarelar sobre o quanto tinha medo de ficar sozinha no meio daquilo tudo e de como ainda estava sendo complicado para mim lidar com a situação, mesmo com tudo aquilo de tempo. ''Argh, odeio ficar sozinha, Alice, só isso. E odeio voltar para Forks e saber que não vou encontrar meu pai porque, cara, eu o matei, eu tive que enfiar uma bala na sua cabeça porque ele foi infectado por algo que eu criei, só é difícil achar que terei de fazer isso com você ou que você foi embora sem dar um tchau.'' Acenei para ela fingindo atuar tão bem que seria capaz de imitar a voz dela e fechei meus olhos. ''Por que raios voltamos mesmo?''

''Porque foi só passsarmos em Seattle para que a gazolina acabasse, mesmo tendo posto mais a cada parada nossa e, de forma incrivel, nossos galões sumiram, hã? E Forks era a coisa mais próxima que podíamos chegar antes de ter quinhentos zumbis atrás de nós, ou na nossa frente.'' Ela resmungou ainda chateada pelo ocorrido e com os mesmos pensamentos de que fomos roubados. E eu não diria pra ela que fiquei bastante apertada durante várias noites e precisei fazer xixi nos galões para não sair da picape.

''Desculpe, Al. Desculpe.'' Murmurei tão baixo quanto um sopro. ''Discutirmos não melhorará nossa situação, então, tente dormir um pouco porque amanhã será um longo dia e, por longo, você sabe que eu quero dizer violento e com muita corrida.'' E ela riu e eu soube que, de fato, o melhor jeito de encarar isso era fazendo piadas e rindo do inevitavel.

E nós dormimos. Estávamos tão seguras lá em cima que não montamos guarda, só dormimos agarradas nas mochilas, embrulhadas pelo saco de dormir e a corda, além das nossas próprias roupas que deveriam ser leves para não pesar na hora da correria. Não era fácil e eu tenho certeza de que nunca seria e que jamais encontráriamos uma cura, mas a nossa maior chance era fingir acreditar no contrário e tentar aproveitar ao máximo o que chamávamos de vida.

O Sol não havia nem dado ''adeus'' direito quando ouvimos aqueles sons estranhos, aqueles gemidos que indicavam perigo e, automáticamente, como estávamos fazendo durante quatro anos, nossos olhos se abriram e se encontraram. O meu indicador foi até meus lábios e sinalizei um claro ''shhh'' enquanto não me movia e deixava apenas meus olhos rolarem para baixo. Era estúpido, eu sei disso. Quero dizer, nos movendo ou não, era o nosso sangue e o nosso barulho que chamava a atenção, então, não fazia diferença alguma um ou outro. No final, estariamos mortas, ou correndo da mesma maneira.

Ali em baixo, infectados sem parte dos seus membros estavam mancando numa reta sem fim e mesmo não nos vendo, eles seguiram nosso cheiro. Havia algo que eu ainda não tiinha dito, certo?

Metade dos infectados eram idiotas e burros, mas tinham seus sentidos aumentados e sobrenaturais, de verdade, fazendo com que até um peido baixo chamasse sua atenção. E a outra parte, uma que veio se modificando ao passar do tempo, era inteligente, absurdamente inteligente, forte pra caramba e capaz de escalar árvores ou criar estratégias. Tivemos o desprazer de conhecer essa segunda raça enquanto estávamos no Texas e uma grande caixa se abriu diante de nós, revelando infectados correndo em nossa direção e escalando uma grande torre com mais agilidade do que eu.

Foi assustador.

Nós continuamos quietas enquanto uns vários daquelas coisas passavam por baixo de nós e eu quis respirar aliviada quando aquilo acabou, mas não pude porque, bom, Deus tinha essa coisa de piorar tudo quando achávamos que nada de ruim poderia acontecer, então, no maior silêncio das nossas vidas, Alice e eu ajeitamos nossas coisas dentro das respectivas mochilas e pegamos nossas armas: Eu um taco de baseball de alumínio e ela seu facão. Era bom andar com armas brancas quando não queríamos atenção e, de qualquer forma, Alice me ensinou a ser um arsenal sem dificuldade nenhuma.

Abaixo de nossas roupas estavam todos os tipos de pistolas, ao menos eu tinha duas Glocks - uma em cada tornozelo -, dois facões nas costas com um rifle centralizado. Abaixo da minha camiseta do AC/DC estava um par de escopeta e toda a munição tomando conta da minha pele, fora a munição que estava na mochila e o resto de tralhas que dividimos entre nós. Parecia pesado, mas eu aprendi a lidar bem com isso a partir do momento em que a minha melhor amiga tinha um rifle de caça mais uma AK-47 nas costas e era bem menor do que eu para conseguir levar aquilo.

Alice era simplesmente demais. Uma pequena militar de vinte e cinco anos que mal tinha entrado nas forças armadas quando tudo isso aconteceu, mas para a nossa graça, ela tinha estado tempo o suficiente para saber atirar e correr. O resto, bom, nós adquirimos com o tempo. Quero dizer, ninguém nunca está preparado para um Apocalipse zumbi e, por isso, é impossível encontrar alguém sem por cento armado ou o que for, por tanto, eu devo dizer que todas as nossas armadas, exceto o meu taco, foram roubadas de ultima hora, ao decorrer dos tempos.

Nós ficamos de pé nos galhos como ótimos cosplays de macacos e eu deslizei para o galho dela com tamanha facilidade que me deixou surpresa, mas uma hora eu deveria aprender a fazer isso certo, então, não havia problema algum.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra, Alice apontou numa direção e eu a segui, pulando de galho em galho com a leve sensação de que uma hora ou outra, iria me estabacar no chão e virar pudim de comedores de cérebro, mas tentei não me incomodar e pisei exatamente onde Alice pisava.

O fato era que eu me sentia como num filme estúpido de terror onde andar em cima das árvores era a única maneira de correr dos irmãos caipiras doidos canibais.

Quando finalmente nos distanciamos do local ao qual estávamos e seguimos indo na direção da reserva que era o mais aconselhado e arriscado ao mesmo tempo, optamos por seguir por terra e encontramos um caminho calmo até demais para os meus ouvidos. Só que me lembrei que Forks era uma cidade pequena com poucos moradores e, a partir de então, agradeci por esse simples fato não complicar nossa estadia aqui.

Meus olhos estavam focados no solo e evitavam que eu pisasse em qualquer lugar indesejado ou encontrasse um daqueles esconderijos de coisas que poderiam me complicar, era um tanto quanto divertido se você parasse para analisar que aquele infectados tinham a capacidade de sobreviver ao lodo tempo o suficiente para fazerem uma boquinha, ou se esconderem por completo nos solos. A cientista em mim não deixava nada passar despercebido.

''Bells, ali.'' A baixinha me puxou pelo braço para ficar atrás dela, ambas escondidas atrás de uma árvore fina e alguns arbustos enquanto focavamos em ver as diversas casas rusticas de madeira que faziam parte da comunidade Quileute. Instantaneamente, senti falta do meu pai, de Jake, das pessoas que ali moravam.

''Nós vamos ou?'' Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha para ela.

''Eu vou na frente, cuide das minhas costas.'' Ordenou segurando o facão com tanta firmeza e iniciou sua marcha na direção de uma das casas principais que tinham vista para a floresta.

Lhe segui sem titubear, achando estranho que não encontramos nada, absolutamente nada durante aquela noite traiçoeira e ao conseguirmos entrar naquela casa, tomamos a precaução de trancar a porta com um dos moveis e reforçamos a janela ao enfiar a geladeira bem na sua frente, ao menos nada entraria ali naquela noite.

Enquanto Alice fazia uma vistoria na casa, eu me sentei no sofá que estava no meio da sala e fui enfiando todas as coisas do meu corpo na minha mochila, deixando apenas o meu taco em ordem e cheguei a conclusão de que apesar dos pesares, precisaria esconder aquilo de possíveis assaltantes já que o mundo estava perdido mesmo.

Nós não seriamos as únicas a pensar que a reserva era uma boa opção para ficar enquanto se passa por Forks, na verdade, qualquer ser inteligente poderia pensar que aqui não foi atingido pelas bombas do governo e que, por isso, era bem mais saudável. Por tanto, além de sermos alvos de mortos vivos, estávamos sendo alvos de humanos vivos too.

Isso me assustava parcialmente já que estamos vivendo num mundo onde todo o escrúpulo foi para o abismo e, quando digo isso, é porque só eu e Alice sabemos tudo o que já presenciamos. Um dia, enquanto estávamos andando na direção da praia de Miami, foi só pisarmos na areia que ouvimos o barulho de motos e corremos para dentro do mar na primeira oportunidade, deixando nossas coisas dentro de uma lixeira reciclavel de lixos orgânicos e nós vimos, ali como dois corpos mortos, pessoas sequestrando pessoas e quando a água gelada estava consumindo nossas temperaturas, nós vimos pessoas assando pessoas e ai soubemos que deveriamos ir para longe o mais rápido.

O mundo agora era dos canibais, dos sobreviventes, dos humanos, dos mortos e dos animais racionais e irracionais.

O mundo estava inapto para crianças, para pessoas doces, inocentes, ingênuas e não inteligentes o suficiente para fazer o possível para sobreviver.

Infelizmente, algumas pessoas achavam que o ''possível'' significava comer outras.

Desde aquele dia, tive toda a certeza do mundo de que não deveria confiar em mais ninguém que não fosse ela e, por isso, estamos juntas há tanto tempo que só Deus sabia.

''Hey, Al, encontrou alguma coisa legal por ai?'' Gritei sem me dar ao luxo de ficar dando a mínima para esses zumbis. Eles não entrariam, entrariam?

''Yep.'' Ela gritou de volta.''Nós temos uma cama, cobertas, várias roupas masculinas e várias femininas, mas não sei se é do nosso tamanho, travesseiros e nenhuma janela ou sinal de vida-não-vida no resto dos comodos. O banheiro parece ter a descarga e chuveiro funcionando direito, então, tudo está bem.'' Avisou pontuando cada coisa importante que nós não havíamos tido em zilhões de noites.

Resolvi que merecia um banho, então, fui até o quarto e cacei as roupas femininas que Alice disse ter aqui e por pura higiene, peguei um shorts branco e uma camiseta masculina cinza com a estampa do Nemo nela, achando aquilo hilário para um homem. Caminhei até o banheiro e experimentei coisas que não experimentava há tempos: Chuveiro com água morna. Sabonete. Shampoo - talvez vencido - e prestobarba nas pernas, virília e axilas.

Se sentir limpa não havia nenhum preço naquele momento e a alegria era tanta que precisei passar uma loção de barba como perfume para ficar mais cheirosa possível e fazer aquilo ser duradouro já que sem ser esta vez, eu havia tomado banho há duas semanas atrás e antes disso, um mês. A vida era difícil quando se tinha infectados na sua cola.

Ao sair do banheiro, me joguei na cama ao lado de Alice e rimos ao sentir aquele colchão tão macio, fofinho, tão mais aconchegante que nossa cama de alguma hora atrás. Aquilo era bom, muito bom, só que não podíamos ficar acostumadas com tanto luxo.

''Hmmmm, me dá nauseas ao pensar que precisamos sair daqui ao amanhecer.'' Segredei enquanto roubava um travesseiro e colocava minha cabeça em cima, me sentindo tão bem, tão sei lá.

''Me dá nauseas ao pensar que vou ficar sem banho.'' Ela riu ao finalizar e eu concordei mentalmente.

Acredite, usar a mesma calcinha por dias causa coceira e incomodo pra caralho.

''Isso significa que você deve tomar o máximo de banhos possíveis hoje.''

''Que tal um a cada vinte minutos?'' Gracejou. ''Preciso garantir que toda a sujeira dos últimos dias tenha sumido por completo.''

''Vinte minutos? Sua sujeira nunca vai acabar desse jeito.''

''Você está insinuando o que, Swan?''

''Que nós vamos sair ao amanhecer e você realmente quer ficar contando 60 segundos vinte vezes até ir tomar o próximo banho?''

''Hmmm, isso não soa tão bom agora, então, vou tomar banho sempre que me der vontade.''

''Que seria?''

''Agora?'' Ela riu. ''Vamos lá, Bells, não é como se fosse pecado ostentar água morna quando, na verdade, só temos pequenos momentos assim em moteis ou Deus sabe onde, e, ainda sim, é com tempo contado para entrarmos e sairmos.''

E eu, mais uma vez, concordei. Nos últimos anos, nós só tomávamos banho assim: Cinco segundos pra água, cinco pra sabonete, cinco pra água e se vestir o mais rápido que puder, então, troca turno e espera sua amiga fazer a mesma coisa e, ai, saem no maior estilo ''El Rambo''.

''Vai tomar banho, Alice, eu vou contar seus 60 segundos.'' Me dei por vencida e vi-a correr para o banheiro na maior alegria que alguém poderia ter.

Obviamente, era de se esperar que ela demorasse e, por isso, me aconcheguei melhor naquela cama e, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, soube como era cochilar em algo macio e sem perigo algum de ter de correr no primeiro sinal de inimigos. Uhu, essa palavra me deixava tão Miss Marvel numa das HQs mais nerds que já li em toda a minha vida.

Por quanto tempo eu apaguei? Não fazia a menor ideia, mas acordei com uma coisa molhada sobre a minha barriga e prendi a respiração achando que era algum desconhecido, alguma coisa ruim. Se eu estivesse morta, se eu não me movesse.

Aquela coisa molhada subiu mais um pouco e, em seguida, mãos levantaram a camiseta que peguei emprestada e, mais uma vez, aquela coisa molhada andou um pouco e parou no meu mamilo, rodeando-o. Aquilo era uma língua.

Uma boca tomou o meu seio esquerdo e deixou que a língua acariciasse o meu mamilo antes dos seus dentes se fincarem nele e sugá-lo. Eu me movi com a força e pressão exercida, arqueando um pouco o meu próprio corpo e ganhando um apertão no seio direito como punição, eu acho, ou incentivo. O fato era que quando a pessoa se cansou de um, foi para o outro e sem nenhum consentimento, teve sua mão deslizando sobre a minha barriga até minha virilha e deixou que seu dedo deslizasse por ali.

Caramba.

Estavam me molestando e eu permanecia acordada e fingindo dormir porque tinha medo de ver o que era?

Caralho.

E se os infectados acabaram por adquirir necessidades sexuais?

''Sei que está acordada, Belinha.'' Alice, puta merda.

Ela abaixou meu short e teve o seu indicador acariciando o meu clitóris enquanto eu me recusava a acreditar no que estava sendo feito comigo. Oh, foda-me. Não. Não. Não Alice. NÃO.

''O que raios você está fazendo?'' Consegui perguntar com meus olhos fechados.

''Brincando?'' Perguntas retóricas.

''De massagista como num daqueles videos do redtube?'' Devolvi.

Entretanto, não houve resposta alguma e a porra do seu indicador me penetrou, conseguindo um grito de mim pelo susto. ''Alice, puta merda, saia dai agora.'' Rosnei para ela e com a tamanha persistência da garota em enfiar sua língua na minha boceta, precisei abrir os olhos.

Não era Alice.

Ela estava muito ocupada ajoelhada e encarando-me enquanto tinha um homem loiro atrás dela, absolutamente nu e duro.

Não era Alice.

Era apenas um homem adolescente nojento que estava fazendo aquilo.

''Quem são vocês?" Indaguei tentando fechar as pernas e quando o fiz, o homem loiro atrás da minha melhor amiga, que até então só havia entrado no grupo dos estupradores mor, empurrou-a para o chão e puxou sua cintura para o alto, deixando-a absolutamente empinada para ele.

Puta merda.

''Deixe-a em paz, seu porco.'' Eu gritei furiosa e, ao contrário do que eu esperava, minhas preces foram atendidas porque ele não tocou mais nela, não mesmo, ele simplesmente veio até mim e me pegou pelo cabelo, arrastando-me para o que eu julguei ser o banheiro já que eu tomei banho lá, né.

Sozinhos. Banheiro.

Inicialmente, fiquei embasbacada e tentando ouvir se Alice estava fazendo algum barulho, mas pelo o que consegui ouvir, não havia nada ali, só resmungos não femininos. Segundamente, fitei o cara a minha frente e precisei me concentrar em algo para não chutar a bunda dele no melhor estilo Karatê que conhecia. Aquilo era ruim, era muito ruim.

O desconhecido não me esperou pronunciar nada, ou fazer algum movimento acusador, ele simplesmente me virou e puxou meus braços até minhas costas, deixando-me de cabeça para baixo e sem poder ver nada que os meus próprios pés, o piso e os seus pés.

Ele era tão alto e forte o suficiente para usar apenas uma mão que conseguiu me deixar irritada. Isso que dava ser uma arrogante preguiçosa que não tinha a porra de um sono leve.

''Você não pode simplesmente me estuprar, eu tenho meus direitos.'' Gritei furiosa com aquele cara loiro com cara de apático anêmico.

''Assista-me.'' Ele riu enquanto enfiava o seu membro rígido no meu orifício anal e me senti vendo o Paraíso lá no céu de tanta dor fodida que tinha aquilo.

Geralmente, antes de se enfiarem nas minhas saias, as pessoas me pagavam uma bebida, flertavam, me deixam molhada, elas não tinham esse costume de entrar e sair rasgando de forma bruta.

Isso soaria nojento, mas agora eu entendia as pessoas que sofriam de prisão de ventre.

Fiquei sem me mover ou pronunciar qualquer coisa enquanto ele me penetrava e penetrava e, ás vezes, acertava o meu traseiro com suas mãos duras. Aquilo seguiu por longos minutos até que o rapaz de cansou e me colocou de pé, sentada na beirada da pia do banheiro e enfiou seus dois dedos na minha boceta, não pedindo nenhuma permissão ou coisa do tipo.

Ele parecia gostar de me encarar porque seus olhos azuis nunca saíram dos meus castanhos e enquanto ele me bombeava, fiquei memorizando seus traços: Longos fios loiros que iam abaixo da orelha, olhos azuis, pele clara, lábios rosados, bochechas levemente coradas e pescoço ok. Nenhuma cara de estuprador ou de: Estou enfiando meus dedos em você e ops, agora meu polegar está esfregando seu pontinho de prazer.

Me senti traída pelo meu corpo que começou a me deixar molhada e pronta para a próxima fase: Aquela coisa dura entre as pernas dele me penetrando.

Não houve cerimônias, não houve nada, ele simplesmente se afundou em mim e eu tive minhas mãos postas sobre seus ombros enquanto ele continuava com aquilo e me levantava. Você precisa de uma brecha, Swan, você realmente precisa de uma brecha.

Essa brecha, no entanto, nunca veio.

O loiro continuou investindo sobre mim até que meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e largaram todas as lágrimas que eu contive. Ele só obteve prazer assim: Vendo que eu estava chorando. Ele só gozou assim: Conseguindo perceber a dor que me causava.

Quando terminou, ele simplesmente abriu a porta e me jogou no meio do quarto. ''Vocês sabem o que fazer.'' E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Okay, alguém está imensamente curioso sobre o mundo Apocalipse que nossa queria Bella criou? Eu estou. Não sei até onde minha mente vai me levar, mas estou curiosa para saber até onde tudo isso vai e espero que vocês também.

Ao decorrer do capitulo, foram citados seriados, filmes, séries de jogos, livros e coisas que me agradam bastante, espero que ninguém se importe. Que tal especularmos sobre os personagens que brotaram? Talvez eles sejam os mocinhos, os ruinzinhos. Talvez nós os conhecemos, mas só vamos saber no próximo. Será que as meninas vão se sair dessa? Até segunda, gente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso legal: **O capitulo contém uma pequena lembrança da noite passada, se você não está preparado para ler algo escrito de forma ''crua'' e detalhadamente sobre o que aconteceu com Alice algumas horas depois, não leia. A minha intenção não é forçar as pessoas a lerem o que não querem, por tanto, a escolha é sua a partir de agora.

* * *

><p><em>Não chora, não chora.<em>

_ Bella, você está bem?_

_ Feche seus olhos, eu não quero que veja isso._

_ Se você fechar, ela morre._

_ Oh, você tem um rabo fodidamente apertado._

_ Seu porco._

Essas pequenas lembranças me fizeram abrir os olhos e eu tentei me levar, só que, aparentemente, estava tudo dolorido.

Para onde ela está indo? Por que não nos deixam em paz? ALICE!

Só então eu me dei conta de que a única pessoa com quem eu realmente me importava, a única pessoa viva neste mundo que me tornava alguém melhor, não estava comigo onde quer que eu estivesse. Eles haviam lhe levado para uma porta que eu se quer reparei direito e me levaram para uma bem diferente.

Mais uma vez, cansada de estar tão fodidamente impotente, forcei o meu corpo a se levantar e dei uma olhada em todo o local, chegando a conclusão de que eu estava num quarto absolutamente branco com uma única cama em seu centro, guarda roupas e só.

Chequei meus braços, minhas pernas, minha barriga e tudo mais o que eu conseguia ver. Aparentemente, as manchas ainda estavam vermelhas de todos os lugares em que eu fui ferrada e estavam doloridas como o inferno.

Ao menos eles não me mataram.

Morrer significava morrer e ser uma infectada, o que me faria voltar a vida.

Morrer não era mais como antes.

Não desejando estar ali para quando alguém viesse, me enfiei em baixo da cama e tentei me encolher o máximo possível, embora fosse absolutamente doloroso e vergonhoso porque issso só me lembrou das merdas que foram feitas com o meu corpo. Naquele breve e adorável escuro, eu desejei voltar no tempo e não começar com toda esta merda de Apocalipse, mesmo a culpa não sendo totalmente minha.

_ Quando o loiro voltou para o quarto, ele carregava uma arma em sua mão direita e tinha o seu membro rígido como um claro sinal de que uma de nós iriamos ter de fazer algo para ele. A escolhida, para o nosso azar, foi Alice que fora puxada para se ajoelhar de frente ao homem que se sentava na beirada da cama e, apontando a arma para a sua cabeça, ele mandou-a chupá-lo se não quisesse morrer ali. Ela o fez enquanto seus outros homens garantiam que eu assistisse toda aquela cena._

_ O loiro não parou, ele forçou Alice a levá-lo até o final, ele a fez engoli-lo até que ela se engasgasse e ele gostou de ver aquilo. Ele realmente adorou porque depois, ela teve que chupar sua arma enquanto ele se masturbava diante a visão de uma garota completamente a sua mercê._

Eu quis chorar quando essas imagens me atacaram, mas pareceu que isso não seria certo naquele momento porque estava tentando me esconder de quem quer que eles fossem. Malditos. Homens. Filhos. Da. Puta. Como eles podiam ter a indecência de fazer algo assim com duas mulheres?

E mais uma vez, durante todos os dias e frações de segundos, lembrei a mim mesma de que tudo aquilo era a minha culpa pois, infelizmente, eu tive a ideia genial de criar um vírus capaz de trazer os mortos á vida. Apesar do meu QI ser maior do que o normal, acredito que eu era uma enorme burra porque não dava para acreditar que criei isso e não pensei nas consequências, quero dizer, como alguém sabe que vai criar um Apocalipse Zumbi no meio do mundo? E que isso vai realmente funcionar?

A resposta é bem simples: Isabella Swan.

Minha culpa, minha e minha.

Por conta disso, agora nós estávamos aqui, ou melhor: Eu estava aqui, esperando saber que raios aconteceu, esperando ter uma chance para me salvar, salvar minha amiga e o que mais der para fazer antes de morrer nas mãos desses seres, antes de qualquer coisa ruim.

Me encolhi mais um pouco e trinquei os dentes. Se eu não fosse uma sem bunda preguiçosa, nada disso teria acontecido. Eu teria visto eles entrando. Eu saberia avisá-la. Pegaria nossas coisas.

PORRA. NOSSAS COISAS.

Escondi-as antes mesmo deles entrarem e isso só aumentava as chances de que caso saíssemos daqui, não estaríamos completamente só. Teríamos armas. Teríamos ao menos sacos de dormir. Droga. Deveríamos voltar para aquela cabana se pretendêssemos ter alguma chance. Só teria que elaborar um plano, só isso.

Pense, Bella, Pense. Você é como a Viúva Negra, assassina profissional, o que pode fazer? O que dá pra fazer?

Batida.

Batida.

Batida.

Pausa.

Batida.

Batida.

Barulho, resmungo, barulho.

Passos.

Permaneci encolhida abaixo da cama e tentei não respirar de forma barulhenta, evitando chamar atenção do desconhecido ou dos desconhecidos já que eu não estava prestando tanta atenção assim naquilo e tentando ficar focada somente em mim pois eles não deveriam me descobrir. Pensem que eu fugi. Pensem.

Reunindo toda a minha força, deslizei para a única saída da esquerda daquela cama e ainda abaixada, rezei para ter algo para agarrar e utilizar, entretanto, não havia nada ali que me pudesse ser útil e minha única opção foi respirar fundo, guardar todo o ar para mim e me levantei num pulo - modo de dizer - e disparei numa corrida para a porta.

Eu consigo. Eu consigo. Eu consigo. É claro que eu consigo, sou obrigada a conseguir, por nós, por mim e por Alice, pela nossa sobrevivência.

Não importava o quão rápida eu consiga ser, braços fortes conseguiram me agarrar pela cintura e me trouxeram de volta para alguns centímetros de distância. Aquilo me deixou um tanto quanto chateada e deixei que minhas unhas disparassem nos braços brancos e peludos que me agarraram. Argh!

Elas pareceram não causar efeito algum e tudo o que me restou foi usar minha última opção viável: Tentei me soltar a qualquer custo, tentando suavizar seu agarro e quando achei ser o momento certo, tombei minha cabeça para trás, acertei meu crânio em seu queixo e o vi urrar por conta do impacto.

A partir do momento em que ele conseguiu me soltar, ir para cima dele me daria mais alguma boa chance e fechei minha mão num belo punho, acertando o que consegui da sua garganta e soou como se ele estivesse divido entre tossir e checar se seu rosto estava ok. Não me dando por satisfeita, investi contra ele mais uma vez, só que ao invés de golpeá-lo, me lancei em sua direção e consegui derrubá-lo. Muito bem, Bells, muito bem.

''Vadia, eu vou pegar você, maldita.'' Rosnou o homem para mim e fiquei orgulhosa de ter conseguido derrubar um armário, entretanto, não dava para lhe dar espaço e corri embaraçosamente para fora daquele quarto, me vendo num maldito corredor de cerâmica. Certo. Era só correr. E eu corri o máximo que podia, deixando meu ouvido atento para o menor sinal de Alice.

Curvas, curvas e em nenhum momento passei pelo o que seria o quarto do qual eu tinha fugido. Não me deixei parar para buscar folego em nenhum momento, teria de conseguir achar uma saída assim e eu acharia, acredite nisso. Sou Isabella Swan, alguém que conseguiu derrubar monstros durante anos e que acabou de derrubar um armário que disse que iria me pegar.

Desci uma dezena de degraus antes de chegar ao que parecia ser o primeiro andar e ao encontrá-lo incrivelmente vazio, julgando que estava numa sala extensa já que haviam diversos sofás, tomei a coragem e caminhei em direção a porta, puxando a maçaneta num único sopro de vida e percebi que estava trancada. ÓTIMO. Ó-T-I-M-O.

Olhando mais uma vez para o cômodo, eu deslizei para de trás do sofá e tentei me esconder ali temporariamente. Claro que era uma ideia de merda, quero dizer, quem em sã consciência tem uma idéia de jiríco destas? Mas antes ficar de quatro do que deitada. Nesta posição onde Napoleão perdeu a guerra, dava para se movimentar melhor e golpear partes baixas que causavam uma dor enorme e excruciante no sexo frágil que, eu te garanto, não era o feminino.

Respirei tudo o que consegui e sobre as costas do sofá, tentei analisar mais uma vez aquela bonita sala e fui gravando cada pequeno detalhe para usar no futuro. Não dava para dizer que era algo bonito com todos aqueles tons e simplicidade, mas era suficiente acomodativo, eu moraria ali. Sofás em quantidade necessária, tapete, janelas, cortinas, portas, tudo o que dava para ser necessário, além do fato de que a energia ali funcionava muito bem.

Quando vozes começaram a soar, tentei não ser tão desesperada e me mantive quieta, de quatro, encolhida. Se eu ficasse quietinha, eles poderiam pensar que eu era uma estátua como o Kurt disse para o Blaine em um dos episódios de Glee.

Oh, não, eu estou divagando novamente e isso não podia acontecer justo agora. Ideias, ideias, cadê vocês?

Elas pararam. As vozes pararam.

Não sendo tão estúpida quanto julgavam que eu fosse, me mantive paralisada ali e me abaixei mais um pouco antes de dar uma espiada por trás do sofá só para saber se tinha alguém naquela sala. Não. Não havia ninguém. Da melhor maneira que pude, me coloquei de pé novamente e escorei-me na janela, tentando pensar em alguma coisa que pudesse me tirar daqui.

O que a baixinha faria?

O vidro. Isso.

Encarei aquela janela como se ela fosse a minha única chance de salvar Alice e tentei não pensar em como aquilo poderia doer em mim, mas sim em como aquilo poderia chamar a atenção necessária.

Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos e eu desejei encontrar infectados do que aqueles humanos imbecis, então, dei o primeiro golpe contra o vidro e nada aconteceu. O segundo golpe. O terceiro. O quarto. Mais força, Isabella, mais força. Dei alguns passos para trás e coloquei uma perna na frente da outra, protegi minha cabeça com os braços e me lancei ao encontro da janela.

Meu corpo pousou no chão rodeado de cacos de vidro que eram os restos daquela janela e eu me levantei vendo que boa parte dos meus braços sangravam por conta dos pequenos cacos, aquilo não me mataria porque era como quando se quebrava algo e sem querer se cortava, só que a quantidade era grandiosa. A única coisa realmente chamativa ali fora o pedaço de quatro centímetros, eu acho, que se alojou no meu abdômen.

Senti falta das minhas roupas. Se eu estivesse com elas, poderia facilmente arrancar aquilo e parar o sangramento que também não me mataria, mas podia causar um incomodo do diabo. Não querendo perder tempo com toda aquela analisa, arranquei o vidro e coloquei meus pés para trabalhar, tentando descobrir onde estava.

Quando segui por uma trilha de escadinhas de concreto, vi que aquela parte do terreno era inclinada e tive a visão de mais casas e um campo de futebol próximo a um grande salão, tinha bastante mato aparado e a bandeira dos EUA estava posta em algum lugar ali.

Somente quando os degraus acabaram, eu me vi rodeada de gente que andava para cima e para baixo com os seus afazeres, com suas crianças, com suas coisas, suas roupas, suas vidas. Esbugalhei meus olhos e dei mais uma olhada em todo o local para então ter a seguinte revelação: Esse lugar era absolutamente murado e soava como uma base militar. Na verdade, era uma base militar.

Nós estávamos numa base militar cheia de desconhecidos.

Levei minha destra até o sangramento do meu abdômen e fiz uma certa pressão enquanto continuava andando pelos cantos daquela base, entendendo perfeitamente bem porque era cheia de árvores, casas e porque o terreno era enorme. Ali era seguro, mas até quando? Continuei fazendo meu mapeamento por entre as sombras das árvores e tentando não chamar muita atenção para o meu estado.

Se eu me lembrava bem, nós estávamos na base militar de Seattle e havia um pequeno lago em alguma parte daqui pois o meu pai já me trouxera neste mesmo local quando as coisas ainda estavam razoáveis e bem. Quando o mundo não foi transformado nisso que ele é hoje, em outras línguas.

**Õ.o.O.o~~~.O.õ.O~.**

Enquanto me lavava naquele lago modesto, lembrei de todas as encrencas que Alice e eu enfrentamos ao decorrer dos anos e de como eu a conheci e de como soube que seriamos melhores amigas a partir de então, mesmo que ela odiasse o meu senso de covardia e trabalhasse muito para me mudar. Nós juramos que não importa o quão ruim estivermos, iriamos sempre salvar a outra e confiar uma na outra, por isso, neste momento, eu só pensava no que podia fazer para ajudar aquela anã de jardim.

Nós passamos por tanta coisa juntas; Teve aquela vez na California que um grupo de mercenários nos perseguiu porque eles sabiam quem eu era e queriam que eu pagasse, então nos levaram para uma igreja e começaram a nos torturar até que tivessem a confirmação de meus lábios de que eu era Isabella Swan, a responsável por tudo. Também tivéssemos de fugir de um grupo de canibais que queriam nossas carnes, de manadas de zumbis cuja a nossa munição não daria conta. Precisamos comer comida que ultrapassou a validade e pegamos uma grande dor de barriga. Acolhemos um jovem, uma vez, que foi mordido por um infectado e implorou para continuar vivo. Eu amputei sua perna esquerda inteira, deixando um cotoco bem feito. Eu nem sei se ele sobreviveu. Nós também sobrevivemos ao Texas, nós sobrevivemos ao Brasil onde, aparentemente, alguns bandidos tinham tomado a CPOR* e usaram das suas armas para nos usar. Nós fomos roubadas diversas vezes até que optamos por esconder coisas nas nossas roupas. Nós vimos pessoas, conhecemos essas pessoas e nos importamos com elas até a hora em que morreram por eles, ou por nós. Nós nos acostumamos a ser frias e isentas de sentimentos que pudessem nos prejudicar. Todos nós estávamos sujeitos a dor, mas podíamos escolher se queríamos sentí-las ou se a ignoraríamos.

Nós escolhemos que era melhor ignorá-la.

Com o tempo e o isolamento, o ver que o governo Londrino já não se importava mais se haviam sobreviventes, coube a nós a tarefa de também ligar um breve aviso de ''cuidado, sou um robô sem expressão e sentimentos'' e sobrevivermos ao fim do mundo desta maneira. Não era fácil, afinal, quantas vezes nós ficamos num lugar seguro, absolutamente trancado e ouvimos pessoas gritando porque estavam sendo devoradas? Quantas vezes, no inicio disso tudo, nós fomos saqueadas, assaltadas, surradas, abusadas, humilhadas? Antes, éramos um grupo, cogitávamos ser um, aceitávamos a todos, hoje não mais.

Não há como reagir quando se está acostumado ao que vai acontecer. Você sabe como isso termina, você sabe que antes de tudo, é melhor uma bala na cabeça do que uma faca no coração.

Me chame de doida. Do que você quiser, mas infelizmente, ninguém nunca sabe o quanto pode aguentar até que começa uma série de tragédias em sua vida. O Apocalipse foi só a primeira delas, depois veio as mortes, a culpa, as coisas que fiz para me manter viva, as coisas que precisei sofrer para ser mais forte e as frases de Arrow que simplesmente murmurei para mim nos momentos mais difíceis.

Esse era um daqueles momentos em que eu podia entender o porquê do café quente nunca ter incomodado a Thea quando foi lançado sobre sua mão sem querer. Ela escolheu não sofrer pela dor, ela se transformou.

É com esse tipo de pensamento que eu saio do lago, dando-me por vencida entre a queimação, a ardência e o fato de que nunca vou estar limpa o suficiente. É necessário passar por isso tudo, digo a mim mesma enquanto toco meus pés no solo e aproveito aquela brisa sem nenhum murmuro ou gemido dos infectados.

Alice. Tudo o que consigo é manter meus pensamentos nela e em como ela deveria estar já que, obviamente, eles poderiam ter feito algo pior com ela. E se eles refizeram tudo aquilo? Ela não aguentaria, era uma adulta se fazendo de forte, mas a humilhação era demais até para quem conseguia estar acostumada com aquilo.

Por favor, senhor e amado Deus, não deixe que ninguém encoste nela mais do que já encostaram.

Quando resolvo que está na hora de realmente dar a cara a tapa, dou meia volta e refaço o caminho para a área movimentada, ganhando os olhares de todas as pessoas que reparavam no meu corpo nu e marcado. Eles sabiam, não sabiam?

Senti meu estômago embrulhar uma porção de vezes enquanto esperava que algum conhecido da noite passada me ver, me notar, judiar de mim como eles bem sabiam fazer e, mais uma vez, desejei ter uma arma ao meu lado. Havia coisa pior do que isso? Não. Nunca.

Minhas unhas acertavam a palma das minhas mãos toda vez que eu pegava alguém passeando perto demais, ou quando nenhuma senhora ousava me dar abrigo, proteção. Eles sabiam. Era impossível esperar algo de alguém naqueles tempos, era um milagre eles estarem vivos e eu sabia que queriam se manter assim.

Chegou uma hora em que eu já não sabia por onde estava, mas ouvia cochichos de todas as partes. Haha, vejam, ela está tão necessitada disso mesmo, disse a mim mesma.

''Senhorita, senhorita.'' Um grande homem musculoso gritou no meio das pessoas, correndo em minha direção. Eu parei e girei o meu corpo para encará-lo. Era um cara alto, forte, absolutamente musculoso e tinha um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra. Um sorriso que trazia suas covinhas para o mundo real. Ele soava tão ingênuo e doce, mas, ainda sim, recuei diversos passos. ''Não se assuste, por favor, é só que você está chamando muita atenção nessa falta de trajes e está assustando as crianças.'' Ele murmurou de forma doce, doce até mais.

Com toda a dignidade que me restava, tirei alguns fios do rosto e fixei meu olhar nele. ''Oh, sinto muito, eu deveria ter me lembrado de separar uma roupa antes de fugir dos filhos da puta que me estupraram e me trouxeram para cá só Deus sabe onde porque, aparentemente, acordei há sabe-se lá quanto tempo e, agora, estou andando no meio de pessoas que concordam com suas práticas só para se manterem vivos.'' Rosnei sem conseguir conter a minha língua e vi que ele riu, ótimo. Grande e estúpido babaca que achava graça nas desgraças alheias.

''Emmett Cullen, uma das pessoas que, segundo você, concordam com as práticas deploráveis desses homens e que, no momento, é um dos líderes dessa comunidade.'' O homem se apresentou e, mais uma vez, sorriu mostrando seus dentes brancos. Ugh. ''Você deve ser amiga de uma pequena resmungona, não?'' Eu apenas assenti diante isso. ''Você é a tal de Bella por quem a minha prima Alice, recém encontrada, está chamando, confere?'' Oh, merda. Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen.

''Se eu disser que sim, você vai me jurar de pé junto que ela está bem e que ninguém encostou nela mais do que ontem?'' Perguntei calmamente, tentando evitar que minha preocupação fosse tão descarada.

''Oh, você pode ver isso por si mesma, mas antes, acho que lhe devo umas roupas.'' Ele coçou a cabeça enquanto dizia isso e eu tentei buscar semelhanças entre ele e Alice. O mesmo tom de cabelo. Os mesmos olhos. Aquele mesmo jeito de ser convincente.

''Sua blusa, que tal? Você é tão alto que eu acho que isso ficaria em mim como um vestido.'' Cruzei os braços esperando que ele entendesse e, quando isso aconteceu, o armário 2.0 com covinhas, me lançou sua blusa e eu a vesti. ''Viu? Perfeita. Agora, se puder, me leve até onde ela está e eu juro que se estiver mentindo, vou acabar com sua raça.'' Ameacei de forma gélida e ganhei uma indicação para onde eu deveria seguir.

Emmett Cullen, durante todo o nosso percurso para uma das demais casas daquele lugar longe da inclinação da qual eu vim, foi um ótimo companheiro silencioso que se manteve longe de mim e só abria sua boca para dizer ''ali'' e ''ali''. Apesar de ser um cara enorme, ele não tentou encostar um dedo no meu ombro ou em qualquer parte do meu corpo e eu gravei bem cada pequeno detalhe do local por onde passávamos.

Quando chegamos na Infantaria, segundo ele, que era um galpão sem portas, aberto para quem pudesse ver e era completamente feito de madeira, encontramos quatro homens amarrados em postes que não pertenciam ao lugar e com suas costas completamente em carne viva. Eu reconheci o homem loiro e isso fez com que eu, de forma automática, soubesse que o restante deles estavam conosco naquela noite.

Meus olhos procuraram Alice, mas não encontrei-a ali e encarei Emmett, esperando alguma resposta. Ele deu ombros e seguiu para dentro do galpão e eu, não querendo ficar sozinha ali, o segui. Meus ombros não relaxaram em nenhum momento, eu só queria saber onde minha amiga estava e se podíamos ir embora, mesmo sendo egoísta da minha parte.

O grandão ficou parado num banco e eu fui para o seu lado, esperando pacientemente algumas respostas sem que ele, de fato, me ouvisse perguntando e, por longos segundos, nada veio.

''Você estava no hospital, Bella, na verdade, estava na enfermaria da base militar e, aparentemente, precisou deixar um homem agonizando para sair de lá porque não tem nenhuma paciência e acabou se machucando mais.'' Ele começou e, realmente, me lembrou Alice quando ela resolvia que era hora de me dar sermão. ''Esses homens foram recrutados recentemente para se juntar a nossa comunidade e fazer parte dos nossos caçadores, por assim dizer e um dos seus deveres é convidar os sobreviventes a se juntarem a nós, entretanto, não foi bem isso que aconteceu com vocês e eu realmente sinto muito, de verdade. Alice acordou logo no primeiro dia em que eles as trouxeram para cá e logo reconheci aquele ser irritante assim como o seu irmão, então, ela nos contou tudo o que se lembrava e Edward fez questão de mostrar o que acontece com quem encosta na sua irmã.'' Ah, agora tudo fazia sentido. ''Você só acordou três dias depois, então...''

Eu fiquei em silêncio, repassei todas as palavras ditas, todos os acontecimentos.

''Você está mentindo.'' Foi tudo o que consegui dizer sem tirar os olhos daqueles homens que estavam sendo torturados e fechei minhas mãos em punhos. ''Onde Alice está?''

Silêncio. Silêncio. Silêncio.

''Emmett, responde a porra da pergunta.''

''Foi ela quem estava fazendo isso com eles, uma hora por dia durante todos os dias em que você dormiu, então, não, eu não sei onde ela está no momento.'' Admitiu.

Bufei instantaneamente e caminhei para fora dali porque eu queria ter certeza de que ela estava bem, de que as coisas iam bem. Foi quando alguém me puxou pelo cabelo e fez com que eu caísse no chão.

Gemi. Oh, isso podia piorar?

''O que você está fazendo com a camisa do meu marido?'' Uma bela loira sibilou enquanto me encarava.

''Emmett?'' Ameacei levantar e ela colocou seu pé esquerdo próximo a minha garganta, negando-me uma saída.''Não faça isso.''

''Não fazer? Por que raios você está com a camisa do meu marido, vagabunda?'' Oh, meu bom senhor, eu só queria ver Alice, só isso.

''Rose!'' Ouvi a voz de Emmett gritar. A mulher não se moveu nenhum pouco, continuou me encarando enquanto a sombra do grandão ficava cada vez mais próxima.

''Emmett...'' Rosnou a senhorita peitos violentos.

''Edward.'' Um cara entrou na conversa e, meu Deus, isso não estava acontecendo.

Eu agarrei a perna da loira e puxei-a para o outro lado, retirando-a do meu pescoço e fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. Eu ri. ''Bella.'' Não era para se apresentar agora? Sim, acho que sim.

Sem nenhum dos homens me dando uma mão para levantar, o que eu dispensava, me coloquei do pé e encarei-os rapidamente antes de encarar a loira e encará-los mais uma vez. Foi ai que ouvi um gritinho atrás de mim que dizia as únicas palavras que eu quis ouvir. ''E eu sou Alice.''

Eu girei meu corpo e lhe agarrei como se aquilo fosse a única coisa a ser feita antes de morrer e ela, obviamente, retribuiu meu aperto. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, oh droga, eu queria chorar tanto naquele momento, mas eu não podia, não na frente daqueles desconhecidos que observavam tudo. ''Droga, Alice, não me deixe sozinha de novo nem se cerejas formigarem sua bunda, por favor, eu não sobrevivo um dia sem você, gnomo, por favor.''

**Segundo dia após Bella acordar.**

Eles me deram roupas novas, comida, banho e um colchão para deitar. Eles foram legais conosco, eles foram legais demais conosco e embora adorasse ter colchão e banho, eu sabia que precisava sair dali. Todas as pessoas eram felizes dentro de uma base militar, mas o meu lugar não era aqui e jamais seria, eu comecei com tudo isso e eu deveria me ocupar de não estragar o que sobrou de sobreviventes, quem sabe em quantas mais coisas eu poderia enfiá-los.

Minha melhor amiga concordou em me apoiar em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse e ela jurou jamais contar para eles a minha verdadeira identidade, eu seria conhecida só como ''Bella'' porque meu sobrenome não importava, meu sobrenome jamais importaria uma vez que fosse mais seguro não ter um. Ter um sobrenome era mais perigoso quando lembrava-me o meu pai me chamando de pequeno Cisne.

Oh, droga, lembrar de Charlie era tão doloroso, ele era o único que me apoiou no inicio disso tudo e jurou me proteger e eu precisei acabar com a vida dele. Merda, papai, merda.

Passei todo o meu dia dentro de um alojamento dos antigos soldados que ficaram lá quando ainda existiam soldados, evitei sair e conhecer a nova comunidade, evitei me apegar demais ao que poderia ter ali. Família. Uma chance. Um recomeço. Não nasci para isso, não era tão digna e, por tanto, me pareceu necessário ficar aqui por mais tempos do que o comum.

As únicas pessoas com quem conversei foram Alice e seu primo, Emmett, ele me disse que a esposa estava envergonhada, mas que era orgulhosa para pedir desculpas e eu simplesmente dei de ombros e deixei para lá. Eu a entendia e sabia que para ela, família era o mais importante. E por ser mais importante, Alice não saberia quando estivesse na hora de partir.

Assim que a janela em cima da minha cama deixou claro que estava no final da tarde, eu peguei um par de roupas e sai para ir ao lago mais uma vez, ninguém nunca sabe quanto tempo tem para aproveitar essa belezinha e depois eu iria tomar uma banho numa ducha, não ali. O local só me lembrava o meu pai, apenas isso. Tudo aqui me lembrava o meu pai, era no mínimo estranho e nostálgico.

Fiz todo o meu caminho em silêncio e sem levantar suspeitas, aprendi em todos os filmes que vi que olhar demais dava muito na cara que você poderia estar aprontando algo, então, não olhei para ninguém e apenas segui para onde deveria seguir.

Uma vez no lago, sentei em sua beirada e arranquei meus chinelos, deixando que meus pés sentissem aquela calmaria e aquele conforto que a água me trazia.

Meu pai me trouxe aqui antes disso tudo acontecer e, eventualmente, não havia nenhum lugar para onde eu olhasse que eu não pudesse ver o meu Chefe de Policia preferido. Charlie Swan sempre foi amado e adorado pelas pessoas, ele sempre teve amor ao militarismo e as responsabilidades. Isso aqui era como um parque para ele.

Suspirei docemente e desejei que ele estivesse aqui com seu bigode e toda aquela coisa de ''eu sou reservado até com a minha filha''.

''Você não deveria estar no alojamento?'' Aquela voz rouca e conhecida soou um tanto quanto alto demais e me fez balançar a cabeça negativamente. Fiquei quieta e não lhe dei nenhuma resposta para o que quer que fosse. ''Aqui existem regras, Bella, e uma das regras é que quem está sob os meus cuidados deve se recolher antes do por do Sol.''

Silêncio.

Ignorando.

Ignorando.

''Tudo bem, faça como você quiser.'' Ele me disse e eu dei de ombros, fingindo que ninguém estava ali e sentindo apenas aquela doce água. Uhu. Isso era realmente relaxante. ''Se você não pode viver sob minhas regras, então saia.''

Ótimo.

''Não precisa pedir duas vezes, Edward, é só me avisar quando seu próximo grupo de caçadores for sair e deixar que eles me dêem uma carona, ou apenas abram os portões para mim.'' Devolvi rapidamente, não me abalando nenhum pouco.

Ele era alguém absurdamente mandão e controlador, um líder nato para uma comunidade que precisava dele e descobri isso logo após nos conhecermos quando Rosalie Hale estava com seu pé em cima da minha garganta. Ele odiou o que fiz com seu homem, ele odiou o simples fato de eu respirar e de Alice ter insistido para que eu permanecesse ao lado dela, então, não tinha muito o que dizer sobre.

Ele fazia essa comunidade funcionar, ele os mantinha vivos e eu deveria respeitar.

''Na próxima Quarta, querida.'' Ele frisou bem a última palavra e eu revirei os olhos. ''Esteja pronta assim que soar o primeiro alarme.''

''Pode deixar.''

''Agora, por favor, vá para o seu alojamento e se mantenha segura por toda a noite.''

''Vá você para onde quer que você dorme e se mantenha seguro por toda a noite.''

''Será que você não entende a gravidade da situação?'' Ele resmungou. ''Aqui pode ser seguro, mas existem regras para que permaneça assim no caso de um ataque, uma brecha para essas merdas e você não está cooperando.''

''Edward, não existe gravidade uma vez que eu estava muito segura até os seus machos invadirem a cabana em que eu e Alice estávamos e resolverem nos estuprar. Eu estava bem segura sem tudo isso, sem gente me dizendo o que fazer, eu estava segura lá fora, sem muros para me proteger, sem banhos diários e essa besteira toda, então, por favor, não me diga sobre gravidade e perigo.''

''Eles pagaram por isso.''

''E o meu corpo, hein? E a minha dignidade? Elas não foram e jamais serão reembolsadas.'' Rosnei me levantando e trazendo o par de roupas comigo, agarrando-os sob meu estômago. ''Foda-se se você os torturou, devolveu tudo na mesma moeda, foda-se, eu me cuidei sozinha e isso aconteceu e não estou morrendo ou sofrendo por isso, acho que notou que sou bem fortinha e que sei me cuidar. Quatro anos, cara, quatro anos fazendo xixi por etapas porque ficar muito tempo em um canto era perigoso.''

''Eu...'' Mas eu o parei, não deixei que ele continuasse o que fosse que sua boca inventasse de dizer, eu não deixei que nada saísse dela.

''Não, você nada. Entenda uma única coisa: Durante quatro anos, muitas merdas aconteceram comigo antes que alguém pudesse vir com um mimimi de ''horário de se retirar'' ou o que for que você chama isso. Então, não se preocupe, Quarta-feira eu vou embora junto com seus homens e, se puder, não diga a Alice, quero ela tão segura como você quer que sua gente fique. É bem simples. É só isso.''

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora: <strong>Eu preciso fazer alguns esclarecimentos antes de poder prosseguir com a fanfic: Primeiramente, Isabella Swan passou por poucas e boas durante esses quatro anos, então, as reações dela ao que aconteceu no capitulo passado são diversas e elas foram moldadas no que a Bella se tornou hoje, após ver tanta merda no mundo e fazer coisas do tipo. Vamos ter a consciência de que isso é uma obra fictícia e que cada pessoa reage a um estupro da sua forma e que cada pessoa tem ''n'' motivos para ter tais reações, sinto muito se não ficou explícito antes que a reação da Bella foi aquela porque muitas coisas aconteceram com ela, mas espero que agora tenha ficado claro. A minha Isabella Swan é diferente das que eu já vi por ai, não espere que ela chore de primeira, ela é alguém forte que sobrevive num mundo cheio de infectados querendo sua carne, ela prefere aguentar aquilo e ter a chance de viver do que ter uma bala no coração e ser um deles. É uma escolha difícil, mas ela é um ser humano e pode errar, pode aceitar, ser quem ela quer ser e como ela quer ser. Como autora, eu me sinto feliz em não ter ninguém controlando a minha Bella já que, no meu ponto de vista, ela é uma personagem que evoluiu por conta das coisas que aconteceram e que, algumas, foram citadas aqui. É como o Carl em The Walking Dead, ele deixou de ser uma criança cedo para poder sobreviver. Enfim, eu não aguentei segurar esse capitulo, haha, precisei postar porque estava muito empolgada. Então, espero que tenha agradado vocês e nós nos vemos no próximo sábado, ou segunda, haha.

**CPOR: **Uma base militar que fica em frente a no RJ.


End file.
